


Have to Set You Free

by KrZDragon



Series: Ignite [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Earth is still alive, Gen, I think i'm biased, Mamoru is the child of Earth, even a mom is selfish, man this is kind of depressing, only they're all dead, sometimes you have to set your baby free, the planets are characters, there is a reason why he is male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrZDragon/pseuds/KrZDragon
Summary: The earth remembers it all; the beginning and the end. More than that the earth loves her son, perhaps enough to let him go."If loving you is all that means to me when being happy is all I hope you’d be, then loving you must mean thatI really have to set you free"





	Have to Set You Free

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Gilded Cage](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/521333) by Eternal Love Song. 

> Song "Set You Free" by MYMP

In the birth of the cauldron all the planets had a heart, they were conscious and whole. With time they grew and gave birth to the races that lived upon them, of them all Terra was the oldest. She had been one of the first to give birth to life upon her body, she had been the strongest when all of her sisters had died, she still stubbornly lived. Perhaps some of her sister’s still had life upon them but she was the only left with a consciousness.

Terra was old and had many names, she still remembered it all. Every moment from the first sparking of her heart to right at this moment. She knew all that had occurred around her and upon her.

She remembered how her sisters mimicked her in her bipedal creation called humans, and how in her surprise each of her sisters created a daughter to wield the power of their physical hearts. She remembered watching those daughters and wanting one too, and she remembered how her sisters begged her not to have a daughter. Telling her that it was dangerous and too powerful if she did, and she remembered her heartbreak. Not wanting to fight her sisters she agreed and vowed to never have a daughter.

She spent years, decades and centuries, watching and wanting, wanting a child and grieving in the loss of what she could not have when an idea sparked in her. She had vowed to have no daughters, but she had not vowed to have no children.

At the time her idea sparked and she began planning her sister’s daughters were already mothers and grandmothers to more daughters and had begun to ignore her.

With delight she set about crafting her perfect child; with hair blacker then her deepest depths and darkest skies and richest soil, with eyes of deep blue like her most entrancing oceans, with skin as clear as the high mountain air, a child who would be the ruler of all of her. A child who would have her heart.

Finally she called to the King and Queen; Sol and Gaea, and they came to her in the darkest most secret part of her lands where her temple stood in stone, vine, and gold. They wished for a child and she told them that they would find the child in the most sacred part of the temple, the prayer room. So, in they were allowed, and the sight sent the Queen to her knees in tears. Upon the alter where her crystal heart should have been laid a small and perfect infant. And with the fluttering of lashes both the King and Queen were entranced by those deep blue eyes **_this is your child and heir_** they thanked her and carried out her greatest treasure, her son, Endymion.

She watched the people rejoice his birth and celebrate his future as King. She watched as her precious son grew into a young man with his Shittenou by his side, who at his request were gifted with powers. And then she watched with mounting horror as he met her sister’s granddaughter, Serenity. For she could feel the darkness creeping and hear the murmurs of dissent and knew that what was to come would be evil.

He was her son, he had her power, but he was male and he could not access her powers and gifts to the same depths that the daughters of her sisters could. So, when his Shittenou were taken by the darkness and he fled to the moon she knew she had lost him. She did not see him die, but she felt her heart return to her and heard her sister promise with her last breath rebirth.

Her sisters did not die, but they slept so deeply that she was alone for millennia as she waited. As the humans rebegan and grew. As they waged war after war upon her, tore at her forests and mountains, poisoned her air and water. And then suddenly, her heart was gone, reborn to her precious son.

And she watched him grow; from birth, to the loss of his mortal parents, to high school when the dark kingdom awoke, and he met Serenity again. This time they could be happy. She sorrowed over the loss of his Shittenou once more and raged inwardly as the darkness tried countless time in countless battle to lay claim to him and lost in the end every time.

Still she knew that all that darkness had left a rift of something in him, something that changed him in a way that none of her sister’s daughters saw.

She continued to watch as they built their kingdom and he gave rule of her to his wife, and she angered for he was always meant to be heir, and as their daughter was born.

With every passing year he spoke to her less and less, Helios listened to her song less and less, they had become imprisoned within themselves and she could do nothing to ease them. Her sisters had long since died and given their hearts completely to their daughters, but their powers were so entwined with one another that they kept each other trapped.

And then they weren’t. He was asking her to free him of her, to let him go and be free from all that made him her son. And, she couldn’t. She knew that without them the last of the hearts would be lost. Chaos had consumed all of them but this system, even Galaxia was no longer.

But she could no longer be selfish in her love of him.

So, for the loss of the Shittenou that she did not protect, for the loss of his mortal parents that she did not prevent, for the darkness that she did not defend from or aid against, for this cage that she let stand.

She gave up, she poured all her power and being into her crystal, shattering her crystal and filling him with it all. He would have had the powers that he would have had if he was female, more than he would’ve had. And he would not be bound to any planet or being ever again.

With the last of her consciousness Earth, the last planet with the last Sailor Guardian, let her son go.

As the Gates of Kronos closed for the last time within this reality Chaos consumed it all and the path of every species was redrawn for without a guardian how can peace stand?

**Author's Note:**

> I choked up a bit writing this, mama earth had to let her baby go.   
But yeah, I headcanon that the planets have some form of consiousness at the beginning of time and thats why the Sailor Gaurdians are the only ones who can weild their powers. This also provides me with the perfect excuse for why Mamoru is weaker for being a male and why he is male. 
> 
> Trivia: After the loss of the last guardians and the consumption by Chaos the universe continues on a different path and the planet's gain some life that in a couple thousand years leads to the creation of four sentient lion-based ships that can form a mecha....Voltron. The loss of the Sailor Guardians and Magic/Sailor Crystals leads to the Voltron: Legendary Defender being the main universe...only not cause AU and all that jazz.


End file.
